Solo Dejame Amarte
by Miichy CrissColfer
Summary: Un corazón roto siempre encuentra quien lo repare...
1. Chapter 1

**~Solo, déjame amarte~**

_"Te conquistare como nadie lo hizo, te amare con la misma intensidad con la que amaste y no te heriré como lo hicieron muchos una vez…"_

Blaine Anderson es dueño de una empresa muy exitosa, era un hombre bien parecido, con cabello rizado el cual no dejaba ver gracias a las cantidades de gel que se untaba diariamente, ojos color miel, que hechizarían a cualquiera, tez bronceada, cuerpo trabajado y una estatura algo pequeña, claro, eso no impedía que dicho chico robara suspiros.

Kurt Hummel es un diseñador que trabajaba en VOGUE una revista muy exitosa en Nueva York, a pesar de que dicen que los diseñadores a causa del estrés tienen un aspecto horrible, bueno, este no es el caso de Kurt, ya que, es un chico de piel blanca como la porcelana, unos ojos que se podrían decir, son el mismísimo cielo, cabello castaño muy bien moldeado, este chico roba miradas tanto de chicas como de chicos.

_"Quien diría que dos personas tan diferentes se encontrarían una vez, quien diría que una persona con el corazón herido encontraría a alguien que lo quisiera reparar…"_

Una mañana como otras en las calles infestadas de pies agitados hacia el trabajo, un chico de cabello rizado y uno de cabello castaño se tropezaron, el más bajo cayó al suelo con todo y su portafolios y el más alto rápidamente le ofreció su mano para ayudarlo pero el otro la rechazo, parándose solo y sacudiéndose su traje.

"Emm… yo, lo siento es que soy muy distraído me dejarías invitarte un café?" – pregunto muy preocupado el ojiazul.

"Ni siquiera se tu nombre y fíjate antes de caminar" – respondió furioso el ojimiel, todavía sacudiéndose.

"Oh! Que tonto! Lo siento! Me llamo Kurt, Kurt Hummel" – extendió su mano de nuevo.

"Blaine Anderson, y ya no te disculpes, me quitas más el tiempo, que te vaya bien" – camino volviendo a ignorar su mano.

"Pff uno queriendo ser amable y la gente siendo totalmente estúpida" – al terminar la frase Kurt emprendió de nuevo su camino.

Minutos después ya estaba en su trabajo, saludando a sus compañeros como cada mañana hasta que vio a su jefa, Isabelle una mujer muy bonita de pelo rubio y ojos azules hablando con su mejor amiga Mercedes una chica de tez morena y algo rellenita.

"Wow! Parece que alguien despertó con el pie izquierdo" – comento su amiga.

"Jaja cuéntanos que te paso Kurt, por que traes una cara de muerte?"

"Pues porque cuando venía para acá me tropecé con un tipo del horror! Le quise dar una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse y me ignoro, y cuando quise invitarlo a un café me dijo que no le quitara el tiempo y solo se fue! Dios!" – exclamo levantando los brazos.

"No te preocupes por él, tal vez solo estaba de mal humor, venga! Vayamos a trabajar" – le dijo Mercedes.

**K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B **

"Hey Blaine! Por qué más molesto que de costumbre?" – le pregunto Wes, su mejor amigo, es un chico de aspecto filipino con piel morena clara.

"Si Blaine cuéntanos!" – le dijo Jeff un chico rubio, el cual también era mejor amigo de Blaine.

"Lo que pasa es que un idiota tropezó conmigo cuando venía para acá! Y me quito parte de mi valioso tiempo!" – El ojimiel estaba casi gritando.

"Ok, tranquilo quieres? Tal vez lo hizo sin querer, te ofreció una disculpa?" – cuestiono de nuevo Wes.

"Si, pero eso no borra los minutos que me quito"

"Oye hermano, está bien, solo fue un accidente" – lo tranquilizo el rubio mientras le tocaba el hombro.

"Saben qué? Mejor empecemos a trabajar"

Y así cada uno se fue a su respectiva oficina a empezar su trabajo.

**K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B **

_"Cuando dos almas necesitadas de amar se encuentran es imposible que no piensen una en la otra"_

**__**Ni Kurt , ni Blaine pudieron dormir esa noche, ya que aunque los dos se maldijeran mutuamente ese día, uno pensaba en unos ojos azules que apenas tuvo tiempo de ver y otro pensaba en unos ojos color miel que se tomó el tiempo de observar muy bien.

**K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B **

Ala mañana siguiente como por arte del destino, unos curiosos ojos azules y otros heridos ojos miel se volvieron a encontrar.

"Blaine! Hola!" – dijo un entusiasmado Kurt a un agitado Blaine.

"Ah, eres tu… cómo te llamas me dijiste?"

"Kurt Hummel, crees que ahora si me puedas aceptar mi mano cómo saludo?" – extendió su mano hacia el ojimiel y este la estrecho sin animo.

"Crees que puedas dejarme pasar ahora que ya te salude?" – hizo un ademan con su mano como diciendo que se quitara de su camino.

"No entiendo tu actitud sabes? Me dejarías invitarte de nuevo el café que te ofrecí ayer?"

"Si con eso hago que me dejes en paz, entonces sí, vamos"

Blaine seguía a Kurt, sabe Dios a donde lo llevaría este chico insoportable.

"Ok, llegamos, tal vez no sea una cafetería muy lujosa como imagino sueles visitar, pero venden un buen café, pasa" – le dijo mientras le abría la puerta.

"No era necesario que la abrieras por mí, y que te hace pensar que yo voy a cafeterías lujosas?" – cuestiono levantando una ceja.

_"El comienzo, es difícil, siempre es así, pero ya verás que poco a poco, haré que te enamores de mi"_

* * *

**Ya se que aun no he terminado mi otro fic pero dicen que si te llega una idea debes hacerla asi que aquí les traigo una mini historia como la que hice hace un tiempo & espero la disfruten :D**

**besos**

**~Miichy**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok, llegamos, tal vez no sea una cafetería muy lujosa como imagino sueles visitar, pero venden un buen café, pasa" – le dijo mientras le abría la puerta.

"No era necesario que la abrieras por mí, y que te hace pensar que yo voy a cafeterías lujosas?" – cuestiono levantando una ceja.

_"__El comienzo, es difícil, siempre es así, pero ya verás que poco a poco, hare que te enamores de mi"_

"Lo digo, porque se nota que eres alguien muy exitoso y de muy buen gusto en cuanto a tu ropa" – Kurt hizo ese cumplido con una gran sonrisa.

"Bueno pues no deberías asumir cosas, soy un hombre centrado y no me gusta para nada salir"

"Oh" – exclamo Kurt, este sin duda es un hombre difícil, pensó.

"Okey, te quedaras parado ahí o vamos a ordenar?" – Blaine seguía hablando fríamente, este chico sin duda no le agradaba y no sabía por qué anoche no dejaba de pensar en él.

"Claro, eh… ordenas tu primero?"

"Si, lo que sea" – Blaine se volteo para ordenar - "Un Medium Drip con canela por favor"

Era la imaginación de Kurt o por primera vez oyó decir a Blaine algo amable, el ojiazul salió de sus pensamientos cuando la joven de la cafetería le pregunto si ordenaría.

"Emmm si un Mocca sin grasa por favor"

Kurt cuando sacaba el dinero para pagar Blaine se le adelanto, claro él pensó que pagaría los dos cafés, pero que sorpresa al ver que el ojimiel solo pago el café que pidió y no el de Kurt, el ojiazul pago su café y se fueron a sentar en una mesa, tratando de aligerar el ambiente Kurt trato de hacer una broma.

"¿Eres un gran caballero no es así?" –cuestiono el castaño con cara graciosa.

Blaine solo le lanzo una mirada de muerte y eso basto para que Kurt ya no intentara bromear.

"Creo que con todo esto me debería de quedar claro que no te agrado, pero me podrías decir ¿por qué no intentas ser un poco amistoso conmigo?"

"Por qué a veces, la gente prefiere estar siempre solo y tener privacidad, claro eso tu no lo entiendes" – a veces Blaine no sabía medir sus palabras.

"Okay, ¿sabes qué? Yo entiendo lo que es privacidad, pero no entiendo por qué alguien quiere estar todo el tiempo solo." – Kurt dijo levantando sus brazos como era costumbre cuando se exaltaba.

"Mira, Kurt, ¿verdad?" – el castaño asintió – "no es de tu incumbencia mi vida y no quieras saber qué es lo que me pasa por que apenas llevamos unas horas de conocernos, no quiero ser grosero pero debo irme" – se levantó de la mesa – "ten un buen día" – y así sin más el morocho se retiró del lugar.

Kurt no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, a pesar de como Blaine lo trataba algo lo llamaba hacia a él, algo le decía que él no era de esa manera, si no que algo le tuvo que haber pasado para que el ojimiel se comportara así de frio.

Sin más Kurt se paró de la silla y siguió a Blaine, claro, el morocho no fue muy lejos, así que no fue difícil para Kurt seguirlo y aprenderse de memoria donde trabajaba, esto sería un reto, pero lograría ser amigo de Blaine.

_~"Si tan solo me dejaras acercarme, si tan solo me dejaras ver que hirió tu alama, si tan solo me dejaras secar esas lagrimas…"~_

**K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B **

Blaine entro al edificio, subió al ascensor y llego al piso donde estaban su oficina y la de sus amigos.

"Hey Blaine! Wow! Espera déjame verte" – exclamo Wes tomando la cara del ojimiel en sus manos.

"Wes! Suéltame o te daré un puñetazo!" – Blaine intentaba zafarse.

"Okey, tranquilo tigre, ¡veo un brillo en tus ojos! ¿Acaso alguien está enamorado?" – lo apunto su amigo acusatoriamente.

"Deja de hablar tonterías ¿quieres?, yo te dije que nunca me volvería a enamorar y tú sabes muy bien las razones" – Blaine ya estaba empezando desesperarse y de verdad si Wes no se callaba le daría un puñetazo.

"Oí que alguien dijo ¿enamorado?" – pregunto Jeff acabando de llegar a la oficina. – "¿Acaso nuestro codiciado Blaine Anderson ya tiene a alguien en la mira?" – cuestiono el rubio empujando juguetonamente el brazo del morocho.

"Dejen de hablar idioteces, ustedes lo que quieren es que hagamos citas de 'Parejas' pfff que infantiles" – contesto Blaine haciendo con sus dedos comillas.

"Vamos amigo, sabes que no lo hacemos por molestarte, solo queremos que seas feliz así como lo soy yo con Nick" – le aclaro Jeff. Nick es un chico de pelo oscuro, ojos verdes y era el novio del rubio desde que salieron de secundaria y hace 2 años se habían casado.

"Tú sabes Jeff que me alegro por ustedes, de verdad, pero aun no estoy listo" –el ojimiel bajo la mirada. – "Aun no he superado lo que paso con ya saben quién, necesito que lo entiendan, además este chico…con que él tome un café hoy… Kurt, es muy frustrante, con su voz chillona y sus ganas de verle a todo el lado bueno" – terminando de decir eso se metió en su oficina dejando a sus amigos solos.

"¿Piensas lo mismo que yo Jeffrey?" – pregunto Wes.

"Elemental mi querido Wesley"

"Se está enamorando" – dijeron al unísono y luego chocaron sus manos.

_~"La verdad se encuentra en los ojos y si no la encuentras tú, la encuentran tus amigos…"~_

**K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B K&B **

"Hola Kurt! ¿Por qué tan alegre cariño?" – pregunto Mercedes mientras lo veía entrar a VOGUE con una gran sonrisa.

"Bueno, el chico con el que me tropecé ayer, me acepto hoy el café aunque creo que sigo sin agradarle ya que, el pago su café y se fue rápido de la cafetería, aunque por una buena parte ya se donde trabaja" – contesto con una media sonrisa.

"¿Que hare contigo Hummel? Te gusta andar haciéndote amigo de todos a los que vez mal, ¿recuerdas cómo me conociste?"

"Obvio, estabas sentada en las gradas donde estaba mi departamento y estabas llorando porque ese día habías tenido una pelea con Sam lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido hace 3 años" – dijo con tono burlón.

"Jaja mejor cuéntame, ¿porque tanto interés en ese chico?" – hizo que la siguiera para sentarse en un sillón.

"No lose, creo que el intenta hacerse el fuerte y el grosero con los demás pero algo me dice que él no es así ¿sabes? Algo me orilla a querer conocerlo"

"¿Cómo están mis personas favoritas en todo el universo?"- se escuchó una voz cerca de ellos.

"Hola Sebastian y no me hagas pensar que yo soy una de ellas porque ya sabemos que te interesa Hummel" – contesto Mercedes con una cara de pocos amigos – "Okey cariño te dejo solo luego me sigues contando" – le guiño un ojo – "No dejes que te coma con esa enorme boca" – le susurro la morena y el ojiazul se echó a reír.

Sebastian Smythe un chico alto, de piel blanca, ojos verde esmeralda y cabello castaño.

"Que quieres Seb?" – pregunto Kurt con una ceja alzada.

"Hey! Solo trataba de ser amable no me puedes culpar por eso princesa" – contesto levantando las manos en rendición.

"Ya te dije que no me llames princesa, aun no entiendo por qué soy tu amigo" – el ojiazul se levantó del sillón.

"Porque soy irresistiblemente adorable" –contesto con arrogancia el ojiverde.

"Si claro, suricato" – dijo Kurt con una sonrisa. – "¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?"

"Si pero antes quise venir a visitar a mi amigo para invitarlo a un club de karaoke"

"Seb, ya te dije que no estoy interesado en salir contigo" – Kurt ya empezaba a frustarse.

"Vamos princesa, irán Rachel, Santana y Mercedes si tú quieres, además yo pensaba llevar a unos de mis amigos"

"Okey" – suspiro – "Iremos"

_~"El destino puede unir caminos sin que las personas lo sepan, incluso hasta puede llegar a facilitar las cosas…"~_

* * *

**Es mi ultimo dia de vacaciones asi que aproveche subir capitulo, espero les guste & me dejen un lindo review! :3  
Besos  
~Miichy**

****

**_"Uno de cada diez lectores dejan review, unete y se parte de este uno por ciento"_**


	3. Chapter 3

_~"El destino puede unir caminos sin que las personas lo sepan, incluso hasta puede llegar a facilitar las cosas…"~_

*ya en el club*

"Sebastian cuando vendrán los chicos y Nick" – pregunto el ojiazul un poco desesperado por la tardanza de los chicos, en especial la de su mejor amigo.

Kurt tenía un don innegable, todos sus amigos los había conocido por medio del dolor, si, del dolor, por ejemplo a Rachel Berry la conoció en la secundaria, la había encontrado en un rincón llorando por un chico, Finn Hudson (su hermanastro), luego esta Santana López también la conoció en secundaria, el, la vio en el salón del coro (al cual pertenecían) llorando porque no sabía cómo decirle al mundo que era lesbiana, también esta Sebastian, a él lo conoció en un parque de Westerville, estaba sentado en una banca cuando Seb tropezó con su pie y cayó al piso, Kurt lo ayudo a levantarse y al instante se llevaron bien aunque a veces el más alto parecía arrogante, el ojiverde le dijo que acababa de terminar con su novio Thad Hardwood y por ultimo conoció a su mejor amigo, Nick Duval, el pelinegro estaba con la mirada perdida caminando en la ciudad de New York, cuando choco con él, Nick acababa de perder a su madre, creo que eso fue lo que lo orillo a tenerle un cariño mucho más especial a el ya que el sabia como se sentía ese tipo de perdida.

"ya casi, ¿puedes calmarte princesa? No es como si Nick no fuera a venir además te dije que traería a su novio y a los amigos de el"

"Si pero tú sabes que hace tiempo que no lo veo, ni a él ni a Jeff, ¿y que tal si sus amigos no se llevan con nosotros?"

"Kurt, mi querida porcelana, si no te tranquilizas, te daré un puñetazo" – dijo Santana bromeando ya casi exasperada. – "No creo que los amigos del rubio oxigenado muerdan"

"ja-ja-ja que graciosa Santana" – dijo Jeff a sus espaldas. – "lo que pasa es que estas celosa de que tengo mi cabello mejor que el tuyo" – el rubio soltó una carcajada al ver la cara de Santana y luego salto a abrazar a Kurt – "Pequeño nido de amor ¿cómo estás?" – se separó un poco para desordenarle el cabello.

"¿no cambias cierto?" – el ojiazul intento zafarse. "¿y Nick? ¿Dónde está?"

"Aquí estoy nido de amor" – contesto el pelinegro burlándose del apodo de Jeff hacia Kurt, a lo cual el ojiazul hizo una mueca. – "no pongas esa cara y mejor ven que te daré un abrazo" – Kurt se acercó y lo abrazo.

Nadie se percató que había otros dos acompañantes más, uno era Wes y el otro era Blaine en estado de shock y con la cara pálida.

Cuando el castaño dejo de abrazar a el pelinegro vio a los otros 2 chicos amigos de Jeff, quedo con cara de idiota a ver a Blaine, el ojimiel casi pereciera que estaba enfermo pero no, ambos sabía que era porque sus dos mejores amigos eran esposos y en realidad se pudieron haber conocido hace mucho.

"Ok, ya Kurt! Me desgastaras a mi hermoso esposo" – bromeo Jeff, pero al ver la cara de Kurt quien observaba a Blaine, la boca casi le llegaba al suelo.

"ammm ¿Chicos? ¿Se quedaran parados ahí o nos presentaran?" – Wes fue el que rompió de nuevo el silencio.

"Cl-claro, ellos son Kurt, Rachel, Santana y Mercedes" – contesto Jeff señalando a cada uno. – "Y ellos son Wes y Blaine" – señalo al ojimiel y al asiático.

"Kurt" – susurro Blaine todavía asombrado.

"Blaine" – susurro también el ojiazul.

"!Dios! ¡Hey tu Hobbit! ¡Porcelana! ¿Pueden dejar de verse como idiotas y acompañarnos a sentarnos en una mesa?" – grito Santana.

Ante el grito de la latina ambos reaccionaron y siguieron a los demás para tomar asiento, la noche empezó algo incomoda pero conforme como avanzaba todo mejoro, ni Blaine ni Kurt se sacaban conversación entre ellos sino que hablaban de cosas triviales con los demás hasta que Sebastian animo a Blaine a pasar a cantar.

"Hola, soy Blaine Anderson y hoy cantare 'Wecome To My Life' de Simple Plan" – hubieron unos cuantos aplausos hasta que la música empezó y el ojimiel comenzó a cantar.

_"__Do you ever feel like breaking down?__(__Alguna vez sientes que no puedes más __rompiéndote__?)__  
__Do you ever feel out of place? __(__Alguna vez te sientes fuera de lugar?__)__  
__Like somehow you just don't belong (__Como algo a lo que no perteneces,__)__  
__And no one understands you (__)__  
__Do you ever wanna run away? __(__Alguna vez quieres salir corriendo?__)__  
__Do you lock yourself in your room? (__)__  
__With the radio on turned up so loud (__Con la radio encendida tan alta__)__  
__That no one hears you screaming (__que nadie te escucha gritar.__)"_

_"__To be hurt__ (__Estar herido,__)__  
__To feel lost __(sentirte perdido.)__  
__To be left out in the dark __(Estar abandonado en la oscuridad,)__  
__To be kicked when you're down __(ser pateado cuando estás en el suelo.__)__  
__To feel like you've been pushed around __(Sentirse que has sido expulsado __desplazado__)__  
__To be on the edge of breaking down__ (Estar al filo de romperse,)__  
__And no one's there to save you (__y nadie esta ahí para salvarte.)__  
__No you don't know what it's like_ (No, tú no sabes cómo es,)_  
__Welcome to my life__ (_Bienvenido a mi vida.)"

Cada palabra que salía de la boca de Blaine era como paso libre hacia su alma, la cantaba con tal pasión que Kurt casi se desmaya, sin contar que casi escupe la soda que estaba tomando por oír la maravillosa voz de Blaine.

_"__No you don't know what it's like__(No, tú no sabes cómo es,__)__  
__When nothing feels alright__ (cuando nada está bien.__)__  
__You don't know what it's like__ (Tú no sabes cómo es__)__  
__To be like me__ (ser como yo.__)"_

_"__No one ever lied straight to your face__(Nadie te mintió nunca directamente a la cara,__)__  
__And no one ever stabbed you in the back__ (y nunca nadie te apuñaló por la espalda)__  
__You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay__ (Puedes pensar que soy feliz pero no voy a estar bien__)__  
__Everybody always gave you what you wanted__ (Todo el mundo te dió siempre lo que quisiste,__)__  
__You never had to work it was always there__ (Nunca tuviste que trabajar, siempre estuvo ahí,__)__  
__You don't know what it's like, what it's like...__(Tu no sabes cómo es, cómo es...__)"_

_"__To be hurt__ (__Estar herido,__)__  
__To feel lost __(sentirte perdido.)__  
__To be left out in the dark __(Estar abandonado en la oscuridad,)__  
__To be kicked when you're down __(ser pateado cuando estás en el suelo.__)__  
__To feel like you've been pushed around __(Sentirse que has sido expulsado __desplazado__)__  
__To be on the edge of breaking down__ (Estar al filo de romperse,)__  
__And no one's there to save you (__y nadie esta ahí para salvarte.)__  
__No you don't know what it's like_ _(No, tú no sabes cómo es,__)__  
__Welcome to my life (Bienvenido a mi vida)__  
__Welcome to my life (Bienvenido a mi vida)__  
__Welcome to my life (Bienvenido a mi vida)"_

Los últimos acordes se desvanecieron en el aire, Kurt pudo comprender el porqué de las actitudes de Blaine con una simple canción el ojimiel pudo decirlo todo. Rápidamente se levantó para aplaudirle de pie al igual que sus amigos.

"!Vamos Kurt! ¿Porque no vas tú? Tienes una voz espectacular" – le dijo Nick mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

El castaño no lo pensó ni dos veces cuando ya había subido al escenario.

"Hola soy Kurt Hummel y hoy cantare 'Fix You' de Coldplay" – al terminar fue a sentarse en el piano y empezar su canción.

_"__When you try your best but you don't succeed__(Cuando lo haces lo mejor que puedes, pero no tienes éxito,__)__  
__When you get what you want but not what you need__  
__(cuando consigues lo que quieres, pero no lo que necesitas,)__  
__When you feel so tired but you can't sleep__(cuando te sientes tan cansado, pero no puedes dormir,__)__  
__Stuck in reverse__(atascado en la marcha atrás)"_

_"__And the tears come streaming down your face__(Y las lágrimas bajan como un torrente por tu cara,__)__  
__When you lose something you can't replace__(cuando pierdes algo que no puedes remplazar,__)__  
__When you love someone but it goes to waste__(cuando quieres a alguien pero se echa a perder,__)__  
__Could it be worse?__(¿podría ser peor?__)"_

_"__Lights will guide you home__(Las luces te guiarán a casa,__)__  
__And ignite your bones __(y encenderán tus huesos)__  
__And I will try to fix you __(y yo trataré de arreglarte.__)"_

Así como Blaine entrego todo para su canción Kurt hacia lo mismo porque aunque para Blaine no valieran nada sus palabras, él quería decirle al morocho que contaba con el aunque su orgullo se lo impidiera.

_"__And high up above or down below__(Y estés eufórico o estés deprimido (__en lo alto o en lo bajo__),)__  
__When you're too in love to let it go (cuando estás demasiado enamorado como para dejarlo pasar,__)__  
__But if you never try you'll never know (pero si nunca lo intentas nunca sabrás__)  
__Just what you're worth(lo que vales.__)_

_"__Lights will guide you home__ (Las luces te guiarán a casa,)__  
__And ignite your bones (y encenderán tus huesos)__  
__And I will try to fix you (y yo trataré de arreglarte.__)"_

Azul y miel se juntaron, como magia, el castaño tal vez pudo alucinar o algo pero vio una lagrima en la mejilla de Blaine, tal vez por alguna razón si logro dar a entender el mensaje.

Se levantó del banquillo y camino hacia la mesa de sus amigos, los chicos lo felicitaron, menos el ojimiel, el tenía la mirada perdida y la noche termino como empezó… incomoda.

_~"Dime si no lo sentiste, porque yo si lo sentí, yo si sentí que te conocí de mucho antes y yo si te quiero expresar que estaré contigo aunque me pongas todas tus barreras y que no me rendiré hasta llegar a conocer tu verdadera historia"_

* * *

**Estuve a punto de emborrachar a Blaine y a Kurt para que tuvieran una noche salvaje... peeeero yo soy de la idea de TODO a su tiempo! la verdad esque queria que despues de esa noche hubiera drama y eso... pero creo que lo gusradare para otro capitulo! xD mientras tanto espero que les guste & me dejen un sexy review & una gran disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar! :D  
Besos  
~Miichy**


End file.
